


Inappropriate

by menagerie



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Consent Issues, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling, Cum Inside, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Spanking, Riding, Sexual Coercion, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menagerie/pseuds/menagerie
Summary: A collection of the prompts I've recieved for this pairing on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Inconvenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265325) by [FrankBlack6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6)
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Miles got caught masturbating, and Kate spanked him.

Above all else, Kate Mandell considered herself to be a _good _nanny. She was creative; intuitive in problem solving; she kept a calm head under pressure; and she never, _ever _lost her temper. Remaining calm in frightening situations was what had enabled her to survive three quarters of a childhood with her mother, after all.

She’d administered an epi pen during Anaphylactic shock. She’d remained calm while on the phone with emergency services, keeping a little girl safe during an unexpected seizure. She’d handled tantrums, bullying, bodily fluids of every variety, nightmares, illnesses, learning disabilities, extreme dietary restrictions, and the occasional, uncomfortable brush with budding sexuality (she’d walked in on a fair few masturbatory sessions, until she’d learned to always knock before entering a room—any room).

No. Kate Mandell didn’t lose her temper. She’d never been pushed to the breaking point. She’d never even known she _had _a breaking point.

That was, of course, _before _she met Miles Fairchild.

_Before_ she’d felt the gentle brush of knuckles on her cheek, and her first thought had been,_ ‘this feels nice.’_

_Before_ she’d woken to a pair of intense eyes, so dark she couldn’t tell where iris ended and pupil began, staring into her soul. A void, but one she didn’t hate falling into.

And then reality set in, and she’d understood: _Miles. Miles, in my bedroom. Miles should not BE in my bedroom._

Kate had not been intimate with very many people in her life; not on any level. She’d never had close friends, or gone on more than a few dates. Her therapist tried to get her to open up more about her mother, and so she’d stopped going to the therapist. Since she had very little to compare it to, at first, Kate had tried to ignore the warning signs of Miles’s sexual aggression.

Surely he couldn’t mean _that _when he made_ that_ comment. When he let his glances linger_ so_ long. When she always felt a general sense of unease around him. He was a child, and children didn’t… Wouldn’t… _Couldn’t…_

She’d put it from her mind, and then she’d ignored it until she couldn’t anymore.

“Miles!” she hissed, sitting up in bed. Her achy thighs reminded her, uncomfortably, of their last horse-riding session. She’d been so much taller than he, sat astride the white mare while he stood on the ground, and yet he’d held power in that situation. Held it, and liked it.

Was _that_ why he liked getting under her skin? Was this all a power play? Did he feel like he had no control over his own life, and so he at least could take control of _hers?_

_He’s lost his parents; his school; his nanny; his riding instructor, _she reminded herself, trying to regain her patience. But there was a quiet ringing in her ears; a tenseness in her jaw and hands and neck, and when Miles’s dark eyes swept unhurriedly up Kate’s bare legs, as though he had every right to be in her room; every right to stare at her sleeping body…

She took in other details, as well. The dewiness on his pale skin. The light sweat at his temples, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark; his hitched, panting breath.

His hand was _down his pants._

Lunging up in bed, teeth bared in a snarl, Kate barked at him. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Her voice cracked terribly. Her throat was dry, and she’d just woken up.

And there it was again, that lip curled in a sneer, a smirk. His hand didn’t stop moving; not once. He continued rubbing himself off, utterly without shame. “Didn’t you say you went to college? Try some deductive logic.” He paused to consider. “You look cute with your hair all messed up.”

Kate didn’t spare a moment of thought on how ‘cute’ she was. She just knew she couldn’t stand another second of his hand moving up and down and up and—

She seized his wrist, her fingers wrapping all the way around as she yanked his hand out of his pants. And then she just kept pulling, using his weight to counterbalance herself as she slid to the edge of the bed. As she threw Miles facedown over her lap. She didn’t care that her sleep-T-shirt rode up higher, revealing plain white underwear.

In some dim back corner of her brain, she wondered how she knew so well how to do this; as she balanced Miles’s weight on her thighs; as she twisted his arm behind his back and pinned his long, skinny legs with one of her own.

Miles was thin, but he was tall and wiry. If she didn’t obtain, and keep, the upper hand now, she’d lose it forever. Before he could so much as voice a protest, she brought her free hand down on his backside with a ringing crack.

Miles squawked, shocked and undignified as a hen startled by a fox. Kate managed to rain three more spanks in rapid succession before he again found his words: “What the fuck?! _You _can’t do this to me!”

It was the emphasis on the ‘you’ that fanned Kate’s anger. She knew he considered himself above her—her, and all the other staff of the manor. Hadn’t he refused to clear his dishes just a few days prior, laughingly insisting it was Mrs. Grose’s job to do so? That he was_ above_ manners; courtesy?  
  
And the old bat had encouraged him; had _encouraged _that gross display of classicism, like he was a little Lord and she, merely a slave. Outrageous. No more!

“Is that so?” Kate asked sarcastically, adjusting her fingers around his wrist; her thigh pinning his kicking legs. She spanked a steady rhythm, catching the small swell of one cheek, then the other in quick, stinging smacks. “So who _can, _Miles? Should I get President Clinton on the phone; ask _him _to punish you with a… A pearl-handled paddle? Is _he _worthy, your highness?”

He growled, twisting, one of his hands holding tight to her calf. His fingernails bit into her flesh, scratching. “Stop! Let me _go!” _

Kate pretended to think. She was so worked up that even the pain of his grip didn’t phase her, though she knew his wrist and her leg would be bruised by morning. What were they _doing _to each other?!

No. She’d started this; she had to see this through. “This won’t stop until I receive a sincere apology for your disrespect; your flouting of boundaries; and a promise never to come near my bedroom again. Your behavior is beyond unacceptable. If you were anyone else, you’d be in juvenile detention. What you were doing is a _crime.”_

“I’ll fucking kill you!” He repeated his threat from the car, his back arching like a cat’s as he attempted to escape her grasp.

Kate laughed, cold and bitter. “The more you use that threat, the less power it has.”

“You think I won’t? You think I can’t?!”

Kate remembered the boy he’d attacked at his school. The enormous medical bills; the potential for brain damage. Perhaps Miles _was _capable of murder. But, again, stopping now wasn’t an option. Many a schoolyard bully had taught her that: to stand up for oneself, only to back down halfway through, was worse than doing nothing at all.

And that’s exactly what he was, wasn’t he? “You’re a bully, Miles. You pick on everyone you think you can get away with, just because you get off on the rush. Maybe you’re just desperate for attention.”

“I’m keeping you alive, you stupid bitch. I’m protecting you! I’m not the only thing that watches you sleep…”

(Kate remembered—no; not “remembered…” It couldn’t be a “memory” if it wasn’t real!— Kate _thought _of a tall man; shaggy dark hair; a leering smile. She thought of empty black eyes and grasping, bloodstained hands…)

“Keep talking, brat!” Kate yipped, mortified that a hint of worry appeared in her voice. “You’re just making things worse for yourself!”

Sensing that he’d moved her resolve back an inch, Miles’s scratching hand became a stroking one. He rubbed her calf. He didn’t have good range of motion in this position, so he couldn’t reach very far, but his fingertips were sensual along the dip of her ankle, the arch of her foot. He was taunting her, again.

A sweat was breaking out over Kate’s skin, from the exertion. She dragged Miles back up onto her lap before he could slip off over her knees, then grabbed the elastic waistband of his pajamas, yanking them down. Revealing a small ass, already pinked from spanks.

The tide had turned again. Miles’s thrashing began anew. He swore and raged, his fingers hooking again into claws that attacked her legs with savage vigor. “Fuck you, Kate. _Fuck _you!”

She knew she was bleeding; knew he’d broken skin, but adrenaline had surged too high for her to quit now. She barely felt the pain as she spanked him furiously, his ass quickly going from pink to sunset-red. Had that been a hint of humiliation, of worry in his voice?

“You know what you have to do to stop this,” Kate said evenly, ignoring how numb her hand had become. “Apologize for your behavior. Apologize for every time you touched me, taunted me, watched me.”

“Why?!”

Kate paused. There wasn’t sneering sarcasm in his voice, just then. There’d been true confusion. “What do you mean, ‘why’?! Children shouldn’t behave that way towards adults. _Adults _shouldn’t behave that way towards adults; not without their consent. I’m a human being, and I deserve to feel safe at work. You make me feel unsafe.”

Miles went quiet for a moment. Kate let her hand fall to the side, giving them both a chance to catch their breath and think. She resisted the urge to rub his sore-looking ass… Somehow, that felt even more inappropriate than what they’d already done… And that was saying a lot, considering she still felt his erection against her thigh.

She tried not to hold that against him. Teenagers. Hormones. If she pretended it wasn’t there, hopefully he would, too.

“You_ aren’t _safe here, though,” Miles said quietly. “You _won’t_ be safe until you get in your car and drive off this property for good.”

It was said with certainty. Not a threat. A _knowledge._

“Is that what you want? For me to leave?”

Miles said nothing. Not until Kate raised a hand, about to spank him again. “I don’t want you to go! Don’t leave me, damn you!”

Kate stilled, again.

Miles gasped, ragged. Was he _crying?_

Carefully, Kate rested her hand on Miles’s back. She unlocked her fingers from around his wrist. She slid her leg off of his. Already, the pangs of regret were rising up in her. She’d never in her life hit a child before, and now she’d gone above and beyond ‘unacceptable.’ She could lose her job for this. If pressed, she could be _arrested _for this.

That all paled to insignificance in the moment, however. She wasn’t thinking of jobs and salaries and jail cells. She was thinking only of the boy that slid off her lap and crouched at her feet, pressing his damp face against her knee like a dog in pain.

Cautiously, Kate reached to touch his unruly black curls, stroking his hair back. She’d wanted to touch his hair since first she’d seen him. What a wild thornbush it was, just like the rest of him.

“You’re shaking,” she observed, fully aware in that moment that she’d failed him completely. As a nanny. As a human being. She didn’t know how to help Miles Fairchild. She wasn’t sure _anyone _knew how to help a boy like him.

Miles said nothing; only buried his head more firmly against her leg. His shaking increased; a full-bodied thing that was almost a tremor. She heard his teeth clack.

Alarmed, Kate reached down and picked him up under the arms, drawing him back to her. Moving on pure instinct, she got him on her lap, sitting upright.

_Inappropriate, _her brain whispered. She shooed the thought aside, locking her arms around Miles’s waist in a hug. His arms encircled her neck, and he hid in her shoulder. He smelled nice, as always, like the lilac soap that was in every bathtub here.

“Miles,” Kate said, rocking him as though he were seven, and not seventeen. “Miles, I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong. What happened to you?”

“I’m sorry,” he said instead, low and muffled. “I don’t know what I was doing. I don’t wanna be like _him…”_

“Who is ‘him’?” Kate asked, lost. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t _know—!”_

“Miles!”

He silenced, again.

They remained locked like that until his shaking stopped, and he sagged against her like a punctured balloon, all out of helium. He was too heavy to hold up when he put his full weight on her, and Kate found herself laying back on the bed.

(_Inappropriate!)_

What were boundaries, anymore? Kate knew she’d crossed them again and again, dancing over the lines until they were smudged to meaninglessness under her feet. A better person would have left. Would have admitted she was in over her head.

… But how could she leave _this;_ this frightened, shaking boy, who’s pants had long since fallen off?

Miles cupped her breast through her shirt. It both was and wasn’t sexual. He held it like he might a stuffed animal, or a comfort object. Once again, Kate said nothing.

_(We’ve already gone this far…)_

“Can I sleep in here? I promise not to… Not to touch myself again. Not in front of you. That was… I shouldn’t have… I’m _sorry...”_

He clearly didn’t want to talk about the "why." Why he'd done such a thing. Kate knew _she_ certainly didn’t want to, either. If they both kept their mouths shut, maybe they could continue pretending this was almost normal. That this was somewhere on the same plane of existence as decency; normalcy.

It wasn’t, of course. Kate was aware, _so_ aware, that she was the adult here. That she was meant to put her foot down. To say that things had gone far enough; that Miles was clearly confused and needed professional help.

Perhaps _she_ was the monster, then, for pulling down the edge of her blanket. For tucking the half-naked child into the bed beside her, tangling her bare legs with his. For wrapping an arm around his waist and turning off the lamp. For sliding a hand into the forest of his hair, and holding him until his breathing evened out. Until she was quite sure he was asleep.

He always looked exhausted, whenever she saw him. Pale, with bruised-looking eyes. How deeply he slept now, now that he had someone strong to watch his back. 

There were no answers here; not in this house of mysteries. Perhaps she, like everyone else on the property, was destined to embrace the Fairchild madness. To succumb to a life so alien to the ways of the true world.

It was easier to turn off her brain and listen to her heart. With Miles’s face tucked into the crook of her neck, Kate found that she, too, could sleep.


	2. Panty Sniffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I wonder if Miles eyer smelled Kate's panties and masturbated with them."

It was before he even met her, wasn’t it? Before she even knew there was a boy in the house.

He has no reservations in going through the new nanny’s luggage. It’s not that he was LOOKING for panties – he just wanted to see what she had, was all. He pages through her books and notebooks. Reads her notes, both handwritten and typed– on childcare and meal plans and how to get tomato stains out of fabric and everything else under the sun. Boring.

He looks for _interesting_ stuff. Meds? Weapons? Sexy notes from past boyfriends? Secret bottle of booze?

Nope; just boring goodie-two-shoes all the way through.

Except…

Huh. Beneath the long skirts and the sneakers and the shapeless sweaters… Beneath the sports bras and the chunky wool socks and the cotton underwear…

There’s a pair of sky-blue panties that stand out. They’ve got a criss-cross ribbon closure on the back, as though inviting someone to untie them and grab a handful of ass.

Miles touches the silky fine fabric, cool and soft as running water. Looks like the Katie-cat has a little more to her than meets the eye, after all.


	3. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "During another room encounter sitting on the bed together miles unexpectedly starts fingering kate she wants to stop but she can't she starts moaning in pure pleasure"

It’d taken her days upon days to accept him sleeping in her bed.

Even longer to go back to her usual pajammas– panties and a big t-shirt. She’d sweated through almost two weeks of “proper” pajamas. Always, always digging in her heels. Trying to pretend they were anything but what they were.

She lay on her side, her back to him, sleepy but not asleep. Not yet. He touched her shoulder.

She made a surprised sound, but didn’t protest. She even leaned into his touch when it rose to her cheek. To the fine blonde strands of hair, too short to tuck behind her ears.

His hand slipped back down again, down her arm, dipping with the curve of her waist, rising over the swell of her hip. He pet her like he would any of the horses, and just like the horses, she relaxed and calmed with every stroke.

… And then his hand settled on her ass.

“Miles.” There was a warning in her voice. She didn’t pull away, though.

He kneaded a palmful. Still, she didn’t move away.

He worked her shirt up, looking at how her thin panties barely hid her from his curious eyes.

Only when he hooked a finger in the elastic and began to tug down did she roll onto her stomach, half sitting up. That she looked at him. “Miles.”

“Please?” He knew his dark doe eyes were compelling. That his lips were pert and sweet. He hadn’t been “cute” in several years now, but the adults who admired him weren’t sure if they were allowed to call him “pretty.” “I just want to see.”

She snorted. She was always so much more wry when she was sleepy. “Can’t you just look at dirty magazines, like any normal kid?”

She seemed to worry her words might sting a second later. He shook his head before she apologized. He knew he wasn’t normal. It didn’t bother him. “Do they make magazines with you in them? If they don’t, I don’t care about them.”

She continued to study his face. He thought for sure she’d send him away. If she insisted… He told himself he’d go. He wouldn’t… He wouldn’t insist. Wouldn’t force.

(he wasn’t like Quint! Right?)

His eyes grew huge when Kate rolled onto her back. Brought her long legs to her chest. Slid her own panties down. She avoided his eyes.

Miles mouth went very dry. He couldn’t look away.

The hair between her legs was still blonde, but darker than what grew from her scalp. Thicker. She had some on her legs, but it wasn’t as thick as what was starting to grow on his own. Her pussy was small, the lips parted just a little, shining.

… wet. Kate was wet. For him.

Miles reached out a cautious hand and cupped her in his palm, surprised by how warm she was. Between his own legs, his cock twitched.

Ignoring it, focusing all his attention on memorizing this moment that was likely never to happen again, Miles rubbed her. Her lips parted further with the motion, and he felt the slick softness against his palm. The hard nub of her clit.

“Show me,” Miles insisted, causing Kate to look again at him. “I want to see you come.”


	4. Cowgirl Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "May I request Kate riding Miles? Or just watching him respond to her while she touches him?"

Miles was a fast learner, and far less sheltered than Kate had been as a child. He knew things–- phrases, positions, practices–- that she hadn’t even _heard_ of until her early twenties, and he seemed to get a kick from shocking her with his worldliness.

But Kate could be shocking, too, sometimes. After Kate tucked Flora in for the night, after Kate and Miles had snuck off to Kate’s room, after he’d leaned over her on the bed, kissing down her neck and massaging her breasts, she’d sat up and taken his wrists in hand. “Lay on your back.”

He always stared intently at her while she talked, like he was trying to imprint every word on his memory. It was a little unnerving; she always had to be careful; to mean what she said. “why?”

“Because I’m going to ride you.”

It was Miles’s turn to be shocked. The expression served to make him look as young as he really was. Kate preened smugly, amused when he feigned nonchalance. He was such a cat, laying down unhurriedly, determined to get across that he was doing it because he _wanted_ to; not because he’d been told to do it.

He wasn’t the best at staying still. At letting other people do what they wanted. She unbuttoned his pants, and his hand was right there, reaching for his cock. Used to this, Kate calmly pushed his hand away and drew him out herself, licking her palm before stroking him into hardness.

He watched her, still unsure what to think of her change in demeanor. Usually, he had to coax her into every little thing. This was a very different sort of night.

Still dressed in t-shirt and panties, Katie straddled his thin hips and pushed her panties to the side just enough to draw him in, sliding down onto him.

Miles moaned, hands flying to cover his mouth. He stared at her, transfixed, eyes going hazy as he rocked on his lap. She’d had plenty of practice on toys over the years, and so the burn of her thighs was to be expected.

Setting a steady, even pace, Kate angled her body until she felt shocks of pleasure with every downward stroke. Miles allowed her to take both of his hands. The left, she held, lacing their fingers together, giving him a smile.

She brought his right hand between her legs, rubbing her clit, then encouraging him to do it himself.

He moaned, low, as she squeezed his length inside her body. He kept his knuckles to the side of her clit the way he knew she liked; not touching it directly, but rubbing all around it. “you feel so… Oh my God…”

“i know some stuff.” Kate gave him a lazy grin.

“please go faster,” he said begrudgingly, a sweat breaking across his brow. “please, I need it… C'mon, Katie-cat, let me come…”

Teenagers. Always so impatient.

“just a few more minutes,” she said, enjoying the stretch and burn, the closeness.

Miles groaned his impatience… But he never did protest. Deep down, he liked to make Kate happy, too.


	5. Cum Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Miles wants to cum inside Kate but she definitely doesn't want to bare his secret child."

She’d never fucked him without a condom before. She’d sucked him. Stroked him. One _amazing _time that was forever burned in his memory, she’d squeezed her perky tits around his shaft and used her silky-soft skin to jerk him off, smiling before rolling her tongue over the head of his prick. He’d cum in _seconds._

But never… _Never _let him _fuck_ her without a condom.

“Please,” he breathed, crushing her against her own bed, panting hot in her ear as he circled her clit with his thumb. He dipped his fingers inside of her, slow and smooth, just the way she loved it. _“Please,_ Kate, just this once…”

“Just once is all it takes, Miles.” She stroked his curly hair. Kissed his forehead in the way that made him feel warm. Safe. Loved. “You’re not ready to be a father, are you, baby?”

It should've annoyed him that she still treated him like a kid. Didn't she see him as a man, even when he was buried three fingers deep in her cunt? Instead, it made him butt his head into her neck, docile and sweet. He kissed her neck. Gripped her thighs and pulled them up to frame his hips. He ground her body against his until she moaned. So slick. So _hot._

“Just once,” he begged. “I… I can give you money… Money for Plan B…” It’s not romantic. It’s not sexy. He knows she doesn’t like when they talk about money; when the fact that he just Has what she has to Earn is dragged out into the open. But he can’t get the thought from his head! It haunts him, the need to take, mark, _claim_ her in this way…

She reached between his legs to take his cock. He knew what she wanted-- she wanted to rub her clit with his blunt head. To use his body as a toy to masturbate herself against. He stopped her with a hand on her wrist. He took her chin with his free hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. His voice left no room for argument. “Kate. Let me cum inside you."

There was a chance, a_ high_ chance, that she'd find this too pushy. She never liked it when he was aggressive; bossy. She said a lifetime of wealth and privelage had left him entitled.  
  
Fortune favored the bold this time, however. This time, the risk paid off.  
  
Maybe, for just a second, she _did _see him as a man. Her breath caught. Her eyes glazed over. She released him, and he sheathed himself in her body. _“Good_ girl,” he praised, hardly believing his luck.

“Miles,” she huffed, wrapping her long legs around his waist, hiding her face in his shoulder. “Just shut up and fuck me.”


	6. Cum Inside 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles loves the feel of Kate's pussy contracting as she orgasms while his cum shoots inside her

He loves to hold off, to stem his own orgasm in favor of getting Kate off. It’s **not** easy... Miles is very young, and very male, and pretty inexperienced with women, despite doing his best to learn how to please Kate. He rarely succeeds, and always curses himself for cumming too quickly.

But sometimes, like tonight, he just knows he’ll win this game... The game that only he knows he’s playing. Kate’s moaning up a storm underneath him, her bedsprings creaking as she rocks herself onto his cock with growing urgency. He’s never seen her so... Aching for it, before. Usually, a part of her is always holding something back.

He cups her breasts, squeezing gently, and she gasps, her hands coming to rest on top of his. Encouraing more, so much more. He gives her everything he has, pleased when she opens watery eyes and looks up at him, her lips flushed and parted.

“Come on,” he urges quietly. “You can cum. It’s okay.”

He doesn’t know why he says it; only that it felt right. He holds his palm against her cunt, just barely grazing her clit, and she bucks so hard he fears her spine will break in half as she curves, crying out. “Miles!”

He can’t hold back any longer. Just the sound of his name on her lips; the wild recklessness in her expression, the hot-pulsing-grinding of her pussy all around him sends him over the edge, and he’s spilling inside her, moaning low with his face buried in her sweet golden hair.

“Fuck,” he breathes.

Kate laughs breathlessly, still hugging him tight. She must’ve scratched his back to ribbons. He loves it. He loves...

No. He won’t think that last part. Not just yet.


End file.
